Graff Pink: Um Diamante à Minha Frente
by Luiz Malfoy
Summary: "A última noite chegou. Finalmente chegou o momento de nos livrarmos deste trabalho, assaltar e matar... Seja como for, nós já estamos acostumadas. Nossa liberdade está em jogo, é claro, contanto que tenhamos em nossas mãos o maldito anel Graff Pink !" (UA) - TRADUÇÃO


**Disclaimer:** O crédito pelos personagens pertence a Masashi Kishimoto.

 **Direitos autorais da história:** Ela Forcela.

 **AVISO:** Lemon; linguagem obscena.

* * *

 **N/T:** Esta fic também não me pertence, ela é uma tradução da fic "Graff Pink: Um Diamante Frente a Mi", de Ela Forcela. A autora me autorizou a traduzi-la.

* * *

 **GRAFF PINK: UM DIAMANTE À MINHA FRENTE**

O corredor era estreito, paredes verde-oliva, bastante sujas. Quanto à iluminação, um pouco escuro, se não fosse pelas luzes que mal iluminavam, e um ou outro foco falhava, fazendo com que a luz piscasse. E de algum lugar vinha o barulho de gotas caindo em sua própria poça d'água.

Ali estava ela, andando até à porta ao final do corredor, uma jovem usando óculos escuros, com uma peruca negra que lhe caía até o queixo, vestida com um longo casaco castanho, sapatos de salto alto e luvas negras. Na mão direita ela carregava uma pasta, enquanto que, na esquerda, algumas plantas, que pareciam amassadas a olho nu.

O quarto era igualmente sujo, iluminado apenas por um foco de luz no meio do teto, móveis velhos e uma mesa no centro. A jovem misteriosa entrou, tirando o casaco e os óculos escuros, ficando apenas com uma blusa negra de mangas longas e um short negro.

Nos móveis, estavam as outras jovens, Ino fumando recostada em um sofá no canto, Hinata ouvindo música em um fone de ouvido, também recostada no sofá, junto a Ino, Temari sentada na mesa enquanto bebia cerveja e Tenten brincando com uma faca.

\- Caramba, até que enfim você se dignou a chegar, Sakura ! - disse Ino, sentando-se no sofá, sem parar de fumar.

\- Cale a boca, eu tive alguns assuntos a resolver antes de chegar aqui - respondeu Sakura, de má vontade.

\- Eu já estou farta disso ! - Temari levantou-se do seu assento para agarrar outra garrafa de cerveja.

\- Silêncio ! E aproximem-se da mesa, eu trouxe as plantas.

Elas obedeceram, e relutantemente aproximaram-se da mesa, que estava sendo iluminada pelo único foco de luz do quarto. Após cercarem-na, Sakura abriu as plantas cuidadosamente, pondo-as em cima da mesa.

Sakura suspirou, contemplando-as.

\- Aqui estão...

\- Eu estive esperando isso por toda a minha vida - disse Hinata, também olhando para a planta.

\- Nós fomos treinadas para este dia - Temari sorriu cinicamente - E eu quero ser livre.

\- Para falar a verdade, eu já estou cheia disso, vocês não sabem quantas vezes eu quis sair e mudar de nome... - disse Ino, bastante prepotente.

\- Cale-se, Ino ! Se não fosse por tudo o que você fez, você não teria suas casas luxuosas, seus carros únicos em todo o mundo... enfim, fazendo este último trabalho pedido pelo chefe, poderemos desfrutar de nossos bilhões, que cada uma de nós vai receber...

\- "O chefe" - zombou Tenten.

\- Esse chefe misterioso, por detrás das paredes, como ele fica sabendo de tudo o que nós fazemos ? Não sabemos - disse Ino, subindo o tom de sua voz muito arrogante.

\- Desde que tínhamos doze anos, fomos recrutadas por esse tal chefe para sermos treinadas e assaltar os lugares mais caros do mundo... - Hinata riu - Minha paciência também já acabou há anos. Vamos acabar logo com isso, Sakura...

\- Sakura, você sabe como é fisicamente o "Chefe" ? - perguntou Tenten, olhando para a sua faca.

\- Eu já disse a vocês milhares de vezes, a mim chegam apenas os recados, dizendo onde estão os papéis com as informações para a nossa próxima missão. E, para ser sincera, não me interessa saber como o "Chefe" é fisicamente - defendeu-se Sakura.

\- OK ! Continue ! Fale sobre o plano... - gritou Ino, desesperada.

Sakura olhou para ela, desafiando-a.

\- Bem... estas são as plantas da joalheria mais importante do mundo, a Graff Diamonds. Enfim, aqui fica a entrada principal. À direita, há algumas escadas e um elevador que sobe até o quarto andar e desce até o primeiro andar, mas não vai até o porão, que é onde está o cofre-forte, ao qual nós temos que chegar e traçar um plano para tirar o...

\- O anel Graff Pink - disse Hinata, interrompendo Sakura.

\- Exatamente, o anel Graff Pink, uma peça única em todo o mundo. O diamante cor-de-rosa de corte esmeralda de 24.8 quilates. Que não era mostrado ao público há mais de sessenta anos, até que Harry Winston, um renomado design de jóias norte-americano, vendeu-o a um comprador desconhecido, até chegar às mãos de Graff em um leilão... - Sakura suspirou - Mas logo chegará até nós... - Sakura piscou o olho, seu rosto demonstrando satisfação.

Todas elas se olharam, elogiando-se mutuamente.

\- Gosto de sentir essa adrenalina - disse Temari, sorrindo.

\- Só imagino essa lindeza em meu dedo ... - Ino, muito excitada, olhou para a sua mão.

\- Enfim, Ino, de qualquer forma esse anel será vendido e todos os seus ganhos chegarão aos nossos bolsos - disse Sakura, séria.

\- Deixe-a continuar sonhando - Tenten deu uma pequena pancada na cabeça de Ino.

\- Estúpida - respondeu Ino, ao receber a pancada.

\- Vocês estão prontas ? - perguntou Sakura.

\- Estivemos por toda a vida - respondeu Hinata, sem qualquer expressão.

\- É esta noite... - sorriu Temari, seu rosto mostrando excitação.

\- Esta noite tudo vai chegar ao fim - Tenten, olhando para o chão.

Quando terminarmos esta missão, vocês já sabem o que têm de fazer - disse Sakura, enrolando as plantas.

\- Sim, nós já sabemos, tingir e cortar nossos cabelos, para depois mudarmos nossas identidades e finalmente vivermos em paz, afastadas de todo este ambiente, fingindo que nada aconteceu - disse Ino, enquanto mascava um chiclete e o estourava.

As jovem olharam-se mutuamente, com os rostos bastante sérios e desafiadores.

* * *

\- É hoje, correto ? - perguntou, ansioso, um policial loiro, que estava sentando em frente à escrivaninha do seu chefe.

\- Sim, Naruto, é hoje... - respondeu um moreno alto de cabelos negros, assim como os seus olhos. Ele olhava pela grande janela que havia em seu escritório, mostrando no rosto a sua expressão normalmente descontraída.

\- O anel Graff Pink... - bufou Naruto - Quem diria, Sasuke, essas garotas gostam mesmo de adrenalina.

Sasuke virou-se e sentou-se em sua cadeira giratória.

\- Está tudo pronto ?

\- Totalmente - respondeu Naruto, olhando fixamente para Sasuke - Só tenho uma dúvida...

\- E qual é ?

\- Como você fica sabendo de tudo o que elas fazem ?

\- Eu recebo informações confidenciais, que só as pessoas autorizadas como eu podem examinar.

Naruto revirou os olhos e inclinou-se repentinamente, apoiando-se na sua cadeira.

\- O que me irrita nisso tudo é que nunca conseguimos agarrar essas garotas - disse ele, resmungando.

\- Hoje será o dia, tenha calma, nós só precisamos tomar muito cuidado com tudo o que vamos fazer.

* * *

\- Prontas ?! - perguntou Sakura, colocando um cinto no estavam as suas armas de fogo, para o caso de as coisas se complicarem. Estava usando uma calça preta, blusa de mangas compridas e saltos plataforma. Assim como a peruca negra, que ela não tirara.

\- Eu já disse a você que temos estado prontas a vida toda - respondeu Hinata, calçando um par de luvas.

\- Adoro sentir a adrenalina, é como ter um orgasmo sem precisar de nada dentro de mim - disse Ino, pintando os lábios de um forte tom de vermelho.

\- Horrorizada com o seu comentário - Temari guardou em uma pasta algumas armas de fogo.

\- Vamos dar o fora daqui ! - disse Tenten, terminando de afiar a sua faca de aproximadamente sessenta centímetros.

\- Estou esperando-as - Sakura já estava pronta, parada junto à porta.

As jovens caminharam até onde ela estava, saíram, sendo Ino a última a sair do quarto.

\- Mesmo sendo a última noite, não deixam que eu me arrume direito - resmungou Ino.

* * *

Nas forças armadas, a atmosfera estava tensa e agitada, militares e policiais corriam de um lado para o outro, seguindo as ordens dos seus superiores.

\- Está tudo pronto, Sasuke - disse Naruto, caminhando apressadamente ao lado de Sasuke.

\- Quero acreditar que sim - respondeu Sasuke, sem olhar para Naruto - Andando !

Todos obedeceram, dirigindo-se até algumas vans negras, enquanto davam partida.

\- Rápido ! - gritava Naruto.

\- Você não sabe como eu quero pô-las atrás das grades - disse Sasuke, com um sorriso cínico.

* * *

A madrugada estava fria, todos dormiam, por isso não havia sinal de qualquer pessoa para interromper o assalto que durante anos elas tinham planejado.

\- São muitos seguranças - disse Hinata, que olhava discretamente pela janela da caminhonete estacionada na esquina.

\- Já demos conta de mais gente - disse Tenten, também olhando pela janela.

\- Andem - Sakura saiu rapidamente da caminhonete.

As cinco jovens caminharam até à entrada da joalheria, era o cúmulo que os seguranças estivessem na parte de trás da empresa. Por isso, foi ainda mais fácil entrar.

Ao chegar à sala de segurança, Hinata desativou os alarmes e também manipulou as câmeras de segurança, fazendo com que as imagens se repetissem e não percebessem que havia pessoas. Elas passaram cuidadosamente pelos corredores da joalheria, escondendo-se dos seguranças que rondavam de um lado para o outro. Sakura fez sinais para que seguissem-na, as outras obedeceram. Ao chegarem ao elevador, Temari apertou o botão de descer, mas o que fez foi travá-lo, para que assim elas pudessem entrar por um espaço que ele abriria, e chegarem até o cofre.

Elas abaixaram-se, agarrando-se pelas cordas metálicas que seguravam o elevador. E, a qualquer movimento mal calculado, o elevador cairia por cima delas. Finalmente chegaram ao subsolo, estava muito escuro, e só o que o iluminava eram as luzes provenientes das caixas de cristal em que estavam as jóias mais caras e mais finas, claro, não tanto quanto o Graff Pink.

\- Ino, é a sua vez - disse Sakura, sem parar de olhar para o grande cofre-forte.

\- Sim... - Ino caminhou desconcertada, esticou o braço, pondo uma lâmina transparente que tinha as impressões digitais do senhor Graff, depois digitou a senha de cinqüenta e dois dígitos. A tensão podia ser sentida no ar, um número errado e o alarme do cofre-forte seria ativado.

\- Está tudo bem, Ino - disse Hinata, apertando-lhe os nós dos dedos.

\- Ino não respondia, estava concentrada digitando a senha. E finalmente tinha chegado a hora de colocar o último dígito, ela engoliu em seco, suas mãos estavam suando, assim como a sua testa; ela olhou por um instante para o pequeno teclado e depois, decidida, apertou o botão. Ela não se virou, não tirava os olhos do teclado, estava com medo. Fechou os olhos e suspirou.

\- Ino... - disse Tenten - ele abriu.

Ino abriu os olhos e deu alguns passos para trás, lentamente, para olhar novamente o grande cofre-forte, o qual abriu-se automaticamente, liberando um grande barulho.

As jovens inclinaram as cabeças para ver melhor o interior do cofre-forte. E sim, ali estava o Graff Pink, dentro de uma caixa 90 x 90, vidro fino e iluminado por algumas luzes que saíam pela base.

\- Calem-se, nós não temos muito tempo.

Sakura caminhou até o interior do cofre-forte, ficando atrás da caixa, pegou uma pequena chave de fenda e desativou o alarme que havia ao redor de si mesma. Abriu cuidadosamente a tampa de vidro. As mãos dela tremiam, mas isso não foi motivo para não agarrar o anel. Então, lentamente foi aproximando-as, pegou-o e levantou-o à altura dos olhos. Ela estava perdida olhando para o Graff Pink, só as batidas do seu coração e a sua respiração, ao inspirar e expirar.

\- Sakura ! - gritou Hinata, ao lado dela.

Ela reagiu e olhou fixamente nos olhos de Hinata.

\- O que há ? - perguntou ela, atordoada.

\- Vamos correr ! A polícia está aqui ! - gritou Ino, também junto a ela.

\- O quê ?! Corram, o que estão esperando !

Sakura pôs o anel na palma da mão, apertando-o com todas as suas forças. As jovens começaram a correr até á saída de emergência que havia.

\- Corram ! - gritou Temari, que ia à frente delas.

Ao chegarem á porta, elas tentaram puxá-la, mas estava trancada. O desespero aumentou, Temari puxava-a bruscamente, e nada, ela não se abria.

\- Deixe-me tentar ! - disse Tenten, entredentes.

E assim que conseguiram abrir a porta graças a uma de suas armas, elas saíram pelo pequeno corredor estreito, onde quase não dava para se passar.

\- Corram ! - gritava Sakura, esperando que tivesse espaço naquele pequeno corredor.

\- Isso não estava nos planos ! - Hinata, desesperada, também esperando a sua vez.

Os militares entraram no sótão, conseguindo vê-las fugirem. Sasuke entrou por último, e, ao ver Sakura com o olhar de desespero, sentiu uma grande satisfação ao encontrar a uma das mais procuradas.

Hinata conseguiu entrar com dificuldade, enquanto empurrava as suas companheiras.

\- Fuja ! - gritou Sakura.

\- E você ? - perguntou Hinata em voz baixa, já sem fôlego.

\- Fujam ! - Sakura continuava a insistir.

\- Mas o chefe... - disse Ino, desesperada, já com as lágrimas escorrendo pelo rosto.

\- Foda-se o chefe ! Fujam vocês - Sakura fechou a porta, ajudando-as a fugir. Ela sacou uma arma e começou a atirar em direção aos militares que aproximavam-se de onde ela estava, atirando com uma mão e tendo a outra sangrando, por apertar demais o Graff Pink.

Os militares também atiravam, mas ela era tão hábil que escondia-se por trás dos alicerces em que estavam as outras jóias. Com as balas já esgotadas, ela levantou a arma, sabia muito bem que tinha sido derrotada. Ela abriu a mão e admirou por um instante ao anel.

\- Prefiro morrer tentando.

Nesse momento, um par de sapatos negros masculinos, que pararam à sua frente. Sakura levantou os olhos, fixando os olhos verde-jade nos olhos negros de Sasuke.

\- Aqui está você - disse Sasuke em voz baixa e com um sorriso de satisfação.

Ela sentiu seus braços serem agarrados bruscamente por pelo menos três militares. Sasuke pegou a mão de Sakura e abriu-a para tirar-lhe o anel, ela não lutou para entregá-lo e simplesmente abriu a palma da mão, deixando-o nas mãos dele.

Sasuke olhou para ela por um momento e depois guardou-o em um dos bolsos.

\- Por causa dessa miniatura, vocês armaram um escândalo - Sasuke sorriu cinicamente.

\- Ande - um dos militares ordenou a Sakura.

Sakura não falou durante todo o caminho até à saída da joalheria. Ao sair, as luzes das viaturas brilhavam tanto que fizeram-na entrecerrar os olhos.

\- Prendam-na e levem-na - ordenou Sasuke.

Sasuke não parava de olhar para Sakura, surpreendia-o o enorme orgulho que aquela jovem tinha ao não falar, por mais que lhe interrogassem.

\- Naruto, dê isso a ela... - disse Sasuke, tirando o seu casaco.

\- O quê ? - perguntou Naruto, intrigado com a atitude de Sasuke.

\- Vá e entregue-o, ela vai congelar.

\- Antes, você falava cobras e lagartos delas, e agora protege uma delas do frio - Naruto pegou bruscamente o casaco de Sasuke.

Ele caminhou até onde ela estava. Prestes a entrar no furgão, Sakura sentiu puxarem-lhe o ombro.

\- Tome, o chefe lhe mandou.

Sakura olhou para o casaco, Naruto estendeu-o, pondo-o nas costas dela, para só então ela entrar cuidadosamente no furgão.

* * *

Sakura estava na sala de interrogatório, só esperando que os oficiais chegassem para interrogá-la. Suas mãos, presas a um par de algemas, arranhões nas bochechas e despenteada. Ela suspirou, ergueu os olhos para uma das extremidades da pequena sala, e viu que as câmeras de segurança estavam ativadas, depois baixou a cabeça, encostando a testa na mesa.

* * *

\- Ela está lá ? - perguntou Sasuke, enquanto caminhava apressadamente para o interrogatório.

\- Sim ! E está sendo vigiada - respondeu Naruto, ao lado de Sasuke.

Assim que chegaram, Naruto abriu a porta, para deixar Sasuke entrar primeiro.

\- Aí está ela, só não seja... - disse Naruto, olhando para o chefe.

\- Ela não está aqui - Sasuke olhava furioso para o quarto.

Naruto virou o rosto, preocupado, vendo que o quarto estava totalmente vazio, à exceção da mesa e da cadeira. Sasuke aproximou-se, vendo uma peruca negra empoleirada sobre a mesa.

\- Onde ela está ? - perguntou Naruto, de queixo caído.

\- Vocês não conseguem fazer nada ! - disse Sasuke, atirando a peruca.

Ele saiu furioso da sala, e Naruto seguiu-o.

\- Espere ! Aonde você vai ?!

\- Fazer o maldito trabalho que vocês não conseguem fazer !

* * *

O amanhecer estava prestes a chegar. No horizonte, nasciam os pequenos raios de Sol, e o céu pintado de azul-escuro. Ali estava ela, uma jovem de cabelos rosados até a cintura, que eram sacudidos por um vento leve. E contemplando o belo amanhecer. Desfrutando do ar fresco da manhã, alguns arranha-céus da cidade e sendo levada por uma lembrança.

 _\- Agora que você já completou dezoito anos, deve usar isto... - disse Sasuke, entregando-lhe uma peruca negra._

 _Ela a pegou, olhando-a por um instante._

 _\- Não quero que você se arrisque, principalmente se você é minha confidente, por isso eu estou lhe presenteando - continuou Sasuke, enquanto segurava o queixo, com os braços em cima da escrivaninha - Você não vai dizer nada ?_

 _\- Desculpe, eu me perdi - respondeu Sakura, levantando os olhos e olhando fixamente para Sasuke._

 _\- Você é uma pessoa de poucas palavras._

 _\- Só com você._

 _Sasuke inclinou-se para trás em sua cadeira. Sem parar de olhar para Sakura._

 _\- O que está esperando ? Coloque-a - insistiu ele._

 _Sakura arrumou o seu cabelo, penteou as mechas erguidas da peruca e finalmente colocou-a._

 _Ele não parava de olhá-la. Olhava-a com desejo, e provocava-o mais o modo como estava vestida. Um top esportivo negro, bem como um pequeno short de lycra. Sasuke reagiu, moveu a cabeça e focou-se em alguns papéis que havia em sua escrivaninha._

 _\- Você não deveria estar vestida assim na hora em que mandei buscá-la - disse Sasuke._

 _Ela olhou para si mesma e revirou os olhos, demonstrando aborrecimento._

 _\- Eu estava treinando, o que você queria ?_

 _\- Ao menos que você colocasse algo por cima - respondeu ele, sem olhá-la._

 _\- Ou eu vinha depressa vê-lo, ou você me decapitava. Você quer tudo na hora, por isso eu estou aqui vestida assim._

 _Sasuke olhou para ela, parando de resolver os seus assuntos._

 _\- Particularmente, sinto como se você estivesse me ofendendo. Não sou esse tipo de garota que sai vestida assim por onde for, claro, desde que este trabalho me exija - disse ela, defendendo-se._

 _\- Você provoca qualquer um vestida assim._

 _Sakura baixou o seu olhar, engoliu em seco. Sentindo-se como um livro aberto, devido ao seu rubor._

 _\- Quer dizer que eu provoco você ?_

 _\- A qualquer um - respondeu ele, com o seu olhar penetrante - Venha aqui._

 _Ela ficou gelada por alguns segundos. Algo a consumia por dentro, toda vez que via o seu chefe. O que era inexplicável ao olhar para os seus lábios, seus olhos, suas mãos, suas costas musculosas, seu porte, seu corpo bem exercitado..._

 _Sakura obedeceu, contornou a escrivaninha do chefe, com ele ficando à altura do peito dela._

 _\- Sakura, você não é a mais bonita das garotas, você sabe disso, não é ?_

 _\- Sim, eu sei - ela franziu o cenho._

 _\- Mas... - disse ele, olhando-a da cabeça aos pés - Você tem uma coisa que deixa qualquer homem louco._

 _\- O que você acha que é ? - perguntou ela, com arrogância._

 _\- Você é difícil._

 _\- Explique-se - disse ela,não mostrando qualquer expressão._

 _\- Prepotente, independente, forte... pelo que percebi, você nunca teve um namorado._

 _\- Como você quer que eu tenha um namorado, com um trabalho assim ?_

 _\- Mas você não é virgem._

 _Ela afastou o olhar do dele, ficando sem ter mais nada a dizer._

 _\- Sim, Sakura, até disso eu fico sabendo - zombou Sasuke._

 _\- Com um trabalho assim, é preciso aprender de tudo - Sakura levantou uma sobrancelha._

 _Sasuke sorriu, levantou-se da sua cadeira, e agora Sakura ficara á altura do peito dele._

 _\- Aprender a fazer de tudo... - disse Sasuke - O que tanto você sabe fazer ? - perguntou ele, em tom de descrença._

 _\- O que não se imagina... chefe - sorriu Sakura, com o olhar sedutor._

 _\- Mostre-me - disse Sasuke, aproximando-se dos lábios de Sakura sem beijá-la e afastando uma mecha da peruca negra que cobria-lhe a testa._

 _Ele começou a acariciá-la lentamente pelas costas. A pele dela arrepiou-se só de sentir as mãos dele exploraram-na. Sakura fechou os olhos, abrindo a boca. Sasuke, ao perceber, zombou sem que ela percebesse. Aproveitou para beijá-la apaixonadamente, sem parar de passar as mãos pelas costas dela._

 _Sakura o empurrou, sentando-o na cadeira giratória, pegou uma uma fita adesiva e foi desenrolando-a, olhando para Sasuke com perversão._

 _\- O que você está planejando ? - perguntou ele, com um olhar excitante._

 _\- Você quer que eu lhe mostre o que sei fazer..._

 _Ela amarrou os pulsos dele no porta-luvas da cadeira. Sasuke não lutou para escapar, gostava de estar assim, era muito excitante para ele, para ambos._

 _Sakura afastou-se alguns centímetros de Sasuke. Ela começou a tocar a si mesma, por cima da pouca roupa que usava. Ele olhava-a com uma expressão sedenta, e aos poucos começou a se desesperar para querer soltar-se, para poder substituir as mãos dela pelas dele próprio._

 _\- Sas... - gemia ela, tendo dois dedos dentro de si._

 _Sasuke lutava para escapar, odiava não ser ele a provocar aquele prazer._

 _\- Maldição ! - dizia ele, entredentes - Como você tortura !_

 _\- Sas... - continuava ela, sem parar._

 _Sakura olhou para ele, com o rosto suando devido à excitação. Aproximou-se dele e desabotoou-lhe a camisa branca. Ela montou na pélvis de Sasuke e começou a beijar-lhe o pescoço, enquanto mexia os seus quadris._

 _Ela virou a cabeça para trás e fechou os olhos._

 _\- Você é uma deusa..._

 _Ela terminou de beijar-lhe o peito. Ajoelhou-se no chão e viu a grande saliência que surgia da virilha dele. Depois baixou as calças de Sasuke, deixando à mostra o seu grande membro. Ela olhava-o com desejo, como se tivesse com sede e com fome. Começou a fazer um oral. Sasuke jogou a cabeça para traz enquanto fazia movimentos pélvicos, para tornar mais prazeroso aquele oral._

 _\- Sakura... - gemia Sasuke, entredentes._

 _Depois de um minuto praticando o oral, ela pôs as mãos no membro de Sasukee começou a masturbá-lo._

 _\- Você sabe que, se eu quiser, posso assassiná-lo agora - disse ela, mordendo o lábio inferior, sem parar de mover as mãos de cima para baixo._

 _\- Faça-o, mas antes deixe eu fazê-la minha - respondeu ele, ainda com a cabeça deitada no encosto da cadeira, e seus olhos fechados deleitando-se com a masturbação provocada por ela._

 _Sakura se levantou e pegou uma tesoura da mesa. Ao cortar a fita que amarrava os pulsos de Sasuke, ele não demorou um só segundo antes de segurá-la bruscamente pela cintura e beijá-la apaixonadamente._

 _Ela afastou-se dele e começou a tirar as suas roupas, deixando à mostra os seios pequenos e firmes. Ele novamente a afastou e começou a beijar-lhe um dos seios._

 _\- Sasuke... - gemia ela, com os olhos fechados e o rosto dando para o teto._

 _Ele parou de beijá-la e preparou as suas pernas, para que ela pudesse montá-lo._

 _\- Não consigo mais esperar... - disse Sasuke, tocando levemente a intimidade de Sakura._

 _Sakura obedeceu, montando-se na pélvis dele. Segurou o membro de Sasuke, introduzindo-o dentro dela. Os movimentos pélvicos dele e os movimentos de quadril dela faziam com que ambos se sentissem extasiados._

 _Primeiro foi lentamente, depois os movimentos tornaram-se mais bruscos, com ambos chegando ao clímax._

 _\- Você é... muito... apertada... - disse ele, olhando-a fixamente nos olhos._

 _\- Não quero... lhe adular... muito...mas está...maior do que eu... imaginava..._

 _As palavras de Sakura fizeram com que a excitação de Sasuke aumentasse. Os movimentos já eram bastante ríspidos. Sakura sentia dor, mas uma dor prazerosa, a melhor dor que estava sentindo na sua vida._

 _Finalmente ambos chegaram ao orgasmo, Sakura sentiu aquele líquido quente preenchendo-a por caiu sobre o peito de Sasuke. Ambos agitados, suados e cansados._

 _\- É hora de você ir embora - disse ele, afastando-se de Sakura._

 _Ela sabia perfeitamente que o que tinham feito era totalmente proibido. Ela obedeceu, vestiu a sua roupa, arrumou a peruca e virou-se para sair._

 _\- Nem uma palavra a ninguém - disse ele, ajeitando a gravta._

 _Ela virou-se e caminhou novamente até ele, dando-lhe um beijo apaixonado, mas curto. Sasuke olhou-a por um instante e acariciou-lhe o rosto._

 _\- Sakura, você não é bonita..._

 _\- Eu sei._

 _\- Você é linda._

 _Sakura ficou surpresa com o que ele tinha dito, e mais ainda com o tom em que ele o dissera._

 _\- Só quero pedir-lhe uma coisa... não se iluda._

 _\- Tarde demais - disse ela, suspirando._

* * *

\- Aqui está você - disse uma voz atrás dela, fazendo com que ela deixasse para trás as suas lembranças.

Ela não se virou, simplesmente esperou que ele se aproximasse.

\- Sakura... - disse Sasuke, agarrando-a pela cintura com delicadeza - Você está com ele ?

Sakura olhou-o fixamente nos olhos. Pôs uma mão em um dos bolsos do longo casaco, que tinha cinco vezes o tamanho dela. Sim, ainda estava usando o casaco de Sasuke. Finalmente tirou a sua mão, mostrando o anel Graff Pink.

\- Elas estão bem ? - perguntou Sakura, referindo-se às suas amigas, enquanto olhava para o anel.

\- Nas praias do Caribe, divertindo-se nos lindos mares azuis - respondeu ele, com um leve sorriso no rosto.

\- Tudo funcionou com perfeição - disse ela, voltando o seu olhar para os olhos negros de Sasuke.

\- Melhor do que imaginei... vamos embora, dentro de algumas horas estarão nos procurando.

Sakura olhou pela última vez o Graff Pink, levantando-o à altura dos seus olhos e deixando o Sol passar por entre o anel.

* * *

 **N/A:** Oneshot, eu espero que vocês gostem, idéia cem por cento minha que surgiu há pouco tempo, e eu decidi dividi-la com todos vocês.

 **Ela Forcela.**

* * *

 **N/T 2:** Mais uma tradução do fandom de Naruto, a quarta deste fandom. É também a primeira deste fandom que é do gênero Univero Alternativo, e a primeira com o ship Sasuke/Sakura. E eu espero que vocês gostem dela.

E, caso vocês gostem... reviews, por favor ?


End file.
